The present invention relates to a workpiece carrier, and more particularly to a non-circular workpiece carrier for carrying a non-circular workpiece in a processing machine for receiving a processing process, for example, grinding, polishing, etc.
In a processing machine 9 for processing wafer, ceramic substrate, silicon substrate, back light board, glass board, etc., a center gear 92 and an external gear 91 are concentrically mounted on the machine base 90, a plurality of workpiece carriers 93 are meshed between the center gear 92 and the external gear 91 and work as planet gears. When the top abrasive wheel 94 and a bottom abrasive wheel 95 are closed on top and bottom sides of the workpiece carriers 93, the processing machine 9 is started, thereby causing the top and bottom walls of the workpiece to be ground and polished. The workpiece carrier 93, as shown in FIG. 2, comprises a plurality of non-circular holes 931 for receiving a respective non-circular workpiece 31' for processing. The holes 931 fit the non-circular shape of the workpiece 31' to be processed. Because the non-circular workpiece 31' cannot be rotated relative to the workpiece carrier 93 when the workpiece carrier 93 is rotated and turned about the center gear 92, different locations at the surface of the non-circular workpiece receive different cutting speed, thereby preventing the surface of the workpiece from being evenly processed. Further, the workpiece carriers 93 can be used for carrying a particular shape of workpiece only. For processing workpieces of different shapes, different workpiece carriers shall be used.